icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Features for Ice Crown
In this Page, The Features for Ice Crown is some Features will be added on the Future. Additionally Starting Release Candidate 2, it will adds Quests. Why does Yandere Simulator keeps Slowing and gets too much e-mail? Because Yandere Simulator was BIGGEST PROBLEMS and keeps Slowing the Development Build, To keep Yandere Simulator will be faster, Then Do not Send his Email by clicking Contact, Unless you are not allowed by Following Requests, Sugguestions, and Questions. If you are Interested to Send his Mail, You Can send it by following: * Bug Reporting * Volunteering to Help * Making a Business Inquiry To make sure this by following three types, You can click "I understand" Button. Notice that means if is okay by sending Fan Art, Fan Mail and Cosplay. If you click "I want to ask a Question", you will given said "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!", Unless you have Report Bug, Become Volunteering, and if you have Business Inquiry/Proposition. =Features= In this Section, I decided to make this Page about Features for Ice Crown. I'll counting how much builds that i can Fixing some Bugs for This Project. To see the Section Item, Click here, The Items will be added in future. Official Features * Battle.net - The Feature allows Connecting to Blizzard Server for Battle.net, including 4 Regions is included, It allows Entering Chat, Play Standard Game, Arranged Team, Viewing Profile and Custom Game. * Units - Some Units are provided what exactly that is. * Buildings - More Buildings are provided at sometime. * Doodads - A Doodads that included such as tree, the accessories has included Custom Doodads such as Decoration. * Featured Characters - Most Featured Character that provided from Anime Series, such as Aikatsu. * View Replay - You can Watch replay that have been played, other players who play in Multiplayer as in LAN or Battle.net. ** By enabling Autosave Replay, it will be able autosaved with Two Folders: Custom and Multiplayer. * Migration Data - A User Data Migration for Warcraft 3, requires Patch 1.28 to use. Features in 2013 * Fever Mode - Fever Mode allows using the Limited Time, The Fever Mode is from Puyo Pop Fever, and it was Created Trigger Script by Amitie, it Introduced for Release Candidate 4. * Cinematic - A Cinematic was started, But it was Saw on Build 2242/2220, It was Disabled this Feature until Planned on Q2 2017. * Leaderboard - The Leaderboard shows how much Scores and Kills, Which they do more above such as including Multiplier 2 (aka x2). * Time Window - Enabling the Timed Window, You will see the String says "Caraphernelia Time Left" until the times runs out. ** For this feature, They can be disabled this feature by using Relaxed Mode, This can be worked by using Fever Mode. Features in 2014-2015 * Multiboard - A Multiboard was Introduced on Build 5049, These Features are Experimental that included numbers has changed the Rows like Kills & Total Kills. * Victory Conditions - A Victory Conditions for Warlords Battlecry III, it applies for Ice crown, and it was never used. ** This applies for The War of Aikatsu by looking Main Quests. Features in 2016-2017 * Difficulty Level - The Difficulty Level was Introduced over Build 5235, Despite it was Choosing Difficulty Level that from Warlords Battlecry III, For Example: The Warlords Battlecry III can seen Suicidal Difficulty, and Insane Difficulty, The Insane Difficulty is selected by Choosing Computer (Insane) on Warcraft III Custom Game or LAN/Online Mode. ** There's also including Nightmare Difficulty, Which it was Directly to Ice Crown Nightmare Edition. * Dialog - Select Edition for Server - The Select Edition for Server was Introduced in Build 5236, Each Editions can be chosen such as Datacenter, Standard, Enterprise, Home Server, etc. ** Note: Nano Server has been Removed on Build 5520, In that case, You must use Build 5236 by enter following Username, Password and Domain, Login by Guest can be worked. * Debugging Mode - This Feature was introduced in Build 5602, The Debug Mode can Send Bug Reports from Each the Error Log is included. ** NOTE: It is Similar as Yandere Simulator Debug Build, You'll Send Bug fix if there's something problems about My Project, Not His project for Yandere Simulator, I decide to make Ice Crown until Next Build. * Patch 1.27b - This Patch includes 128MB Map Size, It useful can be used up to 32MB (32768 KB), The Patch 1.27b includes some Bug Fixes, lot Unused Button for "WESTRING Validate Map & sound" which means the Icon is missing and corrupted, This will be fixed until 1.27c or 1.28. * Constellation System - The Constellation System is from Aikatsu! Series, These are Probably include some Lot Appeal Constellations, The Constellation System will be later renamed Proof of Constellation, It will Introduced until Build 5602 v6. ** The Constellation System includes are following: ***Pisces ***Scorpio ***Leo ***Libra ***Sagittarius **The More Constellation, it will be added in the future. * Language Selection - The Language Selection includes some Various Languages from European, It will applies International, Which it's Worldwide, Simply just choose the Languages that you have Installed Warcraft III on Your Computer. * Medley Mode - The Medley Mode is included until Build 5603 v5, as it suggested for Medley Points, it is Accidentally from Photokatsu, It doesn't started up for Dialog, you can enable Medley Mode using Chat Command. * MMD - A Featured for Ice crown that allows using MikuMikuDance, some reason it will supports Aikatsu! Characters. * Combos for Asterix & Obelix XXL - Combos are included from Asterix & Obelix XXL, since included Major combos, for example: ** Twister Fusion Combo * Auto-Fave - This Feature was added for Photokatsu v1.7.0, the Auto Fave was Enabled by default for SR to PR. * Bluestone Mode - The Fog will set Blue, It would be same as Lovesick Mode for Yandere Simulator. * Romance System - Introduced 2015 Series Part 1 for DCD Aikatsu, for those it needs include icon. Features in 2018 TBA. Editions Exactly some Editions include Ice Crown, Which means it will be Crossover anime & Games. Ice Crown includes following can be Supported: * Server (Current Edition, since Build 5237) * Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! (Photokatsu, Additional Edition) * PriPara PriPuz (Additional Edition) * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (Additional Edition) Outdated Editions Some Outdated Editions will be not Includes that are Failure and not included in future. It is Very Old Version that not updated new build, You may Risking if you don't update new Build. You can also use Old Build but you'll Send Bug if you like. * Media Center Plus! (Additional Edition, but Outdated) * Puyo Pop Fever (Additional Edition, it will able in Future) Imported Character Models TBA Crossovers Following Crossover for Ice Crown, it included: * Aikatsu! * Aikatsu Stars! * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future * Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream * Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live * PriPara * Asterix & Obelix This section is incomplete. ---- Back to Main Page.